


Hannibal and Will's double Dildo adventure

by trr_rr



Series: Collar [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Dildo, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, get over yourself fandom, mentions of pet play, there is no bottom hannibal and no bottom will, they are both equally fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will use a double Dildo. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal and Will's double Dildo adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the amazing twamp ilu bb <3

[Blame this beautiful human.](http://shawarma-palace.tumblr.com/post/111582626050/double-dildo-thing-would-be-great-youre-a)

Hannibal moved some socks around subtly, hiding a few things he’d been observing before speaking up.

“Will, why you don’t talk to me a little about your toy collection.” Hannibal smiled as he gently touched the silicone and other fleshy toys in Will’s sock drawer.

“Uh, really?”

“Of course. We are in a sexual relationship; I want to know all about your tastes.”

“Ok?”

“Come here.”

Will rose from where he’d been lounging on the bed to stand beside Hannibal and looked down into the drawer.

“Which of these was your first?”

Will blushed.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“Will.” Hannibal tucked an arm around Will’s waist and kissed his jaw. “Please, share with me.”

“Alright. This is kinda weird, though.” Will smirked and nodded towards the back of the drawer. “That one, that’s the first one.”

Hannibal reached in and lifted the blue dildo from where it was hiding between a few pairs of boxers.

“It’s bigger than most of the others here.” He mused, feeling the weight of it in his hand.

“Yeah.” Will chuckled and shook his head. “Rookie mistake.”

“You didn’t return it?”

“What? Of course I didn’t return it.”

Hannibal imagined Will unwrapping his purchase once it had been delivered and being horribly surprised at the length of what he had mistakenly ordered.

“It said realistic size on the website, not my fault porn has made everyone crazy.”

“Indeed.”

“That one was the real first one.” Will pointed and then laughed and hid his face under Hannibal’s jaw.

“This is much more like it.” Hannibal smiled, lifting the oddly yet pleasingly shaped item. “I see it’s actually shaped to fit inside you.”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s matte black, very tasteful.”

“Very expensive.”

“Well, you get what you pay for, I suppose.”

“Yeah, that huge one was ten bucks, including shipping.”

Hannibal patted Will’s hair and put the toy down.

“Well,” he transitioned smoothly into the real question he’d wanted to ask, “what about this one?”

“I fucking knew it.”

“Will.”

“Why didn’t you just ask about it first?”

“It would not have been proper. I do so enjoy hearing you talk through your shame.”

“Sadist.”

“Perhaps.”

Will moved from Hannibal’s side and rested his hands on the drawer front. He sighed and cleared the bundles of socks away so he could view the item in question.

“You know what it is.”

“I’m sure I do not.”

Will rolled his eyes but he could still feel the blush tinge his cheeks.

“It was expensive.”

“No doubt.”

“I was so nervous when I bought it, I didn’t use it for a month.”

“I can understand why you might've been hesitant, though there is no real taboo here. It’s a plastic phallus, shaped in a way that pleases you, just like the others here.”

“It’s a dog dildo, Hannibal, it’s pretty fucked up.”

“Language.”

“I just, I like it, alright? It gets me off real quick.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Of a sex toy?”

“I cannot do what this can.”

“I don’t,” he blushed when he realized what he was about to say. “the wider part, it’s not like that.”

“Knot, indeed.”

“You’re the fucking worst.” Will punched Hannibal in the shoulder and he winced as a show of good sportsmanship.

“How often do you use it?”

“Not very, just sometimes, when I’m in the mood, I guess.”

“I see this as an extension of our puppy play. I’m disappointed that you didn’t share this with me sooner. I would love to watch you take this while you’re in my collar.”

Will shivered and felt Hannibal’s gaze like a chill.

“To be honest,” Will pushed a hand through his curls and chuckled, “I don’t much think about it when we play, it’s not the same. It’s hard to explain but I don’t want to- to uh…”

“Take a knot?”

“Oh my God, Hannibal, aren’t you ashamed of anything?”

“Not really.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to- to do that, when we play. I want you. You’re in charge. When I use the toy, I’m the alpha. It’s hard to explain.” Will pulled at Hannibal’s belt playfully. “I want _your_ cock when we play… _Master.”_

“I see. And have you been a _good boy_? Do you think you deserve your master’s attention?”

“Oh, _God_ , yes.”

\--

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Is it a special occasion?”

“Nope.” Will smirked and gave Hannibal a quick kiss. “Come through to the bedroom.”

“Oh.” Hannibal smiled. “It’s that sort of surprise, how lovely.” He put down his book on the kitchen table and followed Will though to his room.

When they were both inside, Will locked the door to keep the dogs out. They had just been fed so they would be sleeping by the fire for at least a couple of hours, anyway.

Hannibal waited patiently for Will to dig around in his closet and drag out a long, black, flat box. It was wrapped in a neat little red ribbon.

“How thoughtful.” Hannibal cooed as Will sat on the end of the bed and beckoned him to join.

“Open it.” Will prompted as he laid it down across Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal’s fingers plucked delicately at the ribbon. He tugged and it came easily free. He folded it carefully and placed it aside.

“Jesus, Hannibal, would you just open the damn thing?”

“I’m savouring the suspense.”

He smiled and lifted the lid softly. Inside the box red tissue bloomed up to greet him. He folded it aside and raised one brow at what he found.

“Will.”

“Do you like it? I chose red because, well, it suits you.”

“This is unexpected.”

“ _Pleasantly_ unexpected?”

“I have never used such an item with a partner before.”

“I said it’s hard to explain how I feel when I use my own dog toy.”

“This has two ends, Will.”

“Yeah.”

“Meaning, we are both intended to use it at the same time.”

“Mhm. You want to?”

“I think it would be an interesting experience.”

\--

“Aaah!” Will grit his teeth and laughed wildly as Hannibal helped him take most of one end of the dildo. “Fuck- it’s good.”

They both lay sprawled on the bed, naked and excited. There had been a lot of lubrication and gentle coaxing on both sides. Hannibal was as ready as Will and once the toy was comfortably seated, Will moved Hannibal over into position.

“Spread your legs.”

“I am, I’m trying, Will, give me a moment.” Hannibal breathed deeply and adjusted.

“ _Wider_.”

Hannibal’s choice in the matter was taken from him as Will grabbed him behind the knee and pushed, lining up the toy from his own ass to Hannibal’s.

“Breathe deep, now.” Will guided it in with a happy yet aggressive grunt, pushing with his own hips, easing the toy inside Hannibal with bated breath.

“ _Will_.” Hannibal sighed and reached for Will’s hand.

“Is it good?” Will watched the plastic disappear into Hannibal’s stretched hole. “It looks good.”

“It’s wonderful.” Hannibal groaned, his head falling back in bliss.

Will grinned and shoved his hips down roughly. They moaned together, mutually pleasured and fucked.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Will asked breathily.

Hannibal shifted again and met Will’s gaze. They moved slow and easy, conscious not to jar each other with anything too fast to begin with.

“It’s different.” Hannibal moved his hand down to feel where the knot on his end bumped against his entrance every time they thrust together. He was still trying to remain cool despite his nerves concerning this unexplored territory. “I’ll grant you that.”

“You look gorgeous. You want more?”

Hannibal didn’t give any response so Will sped up his thrusts. Hannibal’s cock was leaking where it lay against his belly. His chest hair was damp with sweat and his nipples had peaked so invitingly.

Will was full of wild energy. He laughed after a particularly hard thrust, the toy inside himself hitting something good and simultaneously doing the same in Hannibal’s body.

“Will, give me more.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah.” Will reached for more lube; they were already slick and wet but a little more could never hurt. “Hold still.”

Hannibal caught his breath and bit his lip as Will dripped copious amounts of gooey liquid along the toy. He paid a little special attention to Hannibal’s hole. He stroked and teased around where they were connected.

Hannibal’s shiver of anticipation set Will’s body into action.

“You ready to take it?”

Hannibal nodded, supporting himself on his elbows as his right leg dangled in the air.

“Just keep looking at me, Hannibal.” His tone grew commanding. “Look at me.”

Their pace started up again and Hannibal swallowed thickly.

“Will.”

“Here it comes, ok. It’s going to feel so good, I promise. It’s going to stretch you hard but it will be so good.”

“Will.”

“Oh, Christ.”

Will didn’t take his eyes from Hannibal’s hole as he braced and pushed hard with his hips. He angled and didn’t relent the burning press of the toy until Hannibal moaned, uncontrolled and a little pained.

Hannibal’s sounds of pleasure were a triumph for Will. Whenever they fucked he always tried his best to break his control. The best part of being inside Hannibal was breaking his irritatingly smug composure.

“There you go, good boy.” Will praised as the hard knot sank half way in. “It looks amazing, Hannibal, look.”

Hannibal opened his eyes and peered down at himself. Indeed, there was the toy, slipping further and further in.

“Here comes the rest.”

“Oooh…” Hannibal groaned and bit back a whimper. He felt his insides burn and tense hard and then all at once his body opened and allowed the intrusion.

“That’s it! Take it, Hannibal, God.” Will had a wild look in his eyes as he pushed hard again for himself.

Hannibal fingered the toy that bridged between them; it was warm from the heat of both their bodies. He’d broken a sweat in the effort. He stroked his cock as he watched Will take the widest part of his own end.

“Yessss- oh, oh, oh." His shouts were careful but wanton all the same.

Hannibal loved to watch Will in his element. That was one of the myriad reasons why he adored making love to Will, his utter abandon when he was the receiving partner.

“Augh, fuck!” Will panted hard when the red knot was all the way inside him. “Fuck, that’s tight.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Will bit his lip and wiggled around the knot. “You?”

“I feel more connected to you than ever.”

“I know that was a joke but yeah, it’s pretty intense, huh.”

The both fell quiet, shifting and groaning, stroking each other where they could reach and panting hard as they stroked themselves.

“Alright, up.” Will started to move, turning them both onto their sides.

“Wait- Will, Wait.”

But there was no waiting, Hannibal had to follow, his body had no choice. The knot pulled and twisted inside him and it made his cock swell and ache.

“That’s it, on our knees now.”

If it were possible for them to be in a more undignified position, Hannibal didn’t much think he wanted to know.

They were both on hands and knees, facing away from each other in a position Hannibal could recognise from the domesticated animal kingdom.

“You ready?”

“I don’t know.” Sweat dripped from Hannibal’s brow, he held a hand over his mouth as he felt Will’s hand brace against his ass.

Will was braced on one hand and his knees, taking control.

“Here we go.” Will moved back slowly and Hannibal keened loudly through his fingers.

“Oh, yeah, that’s good, huh?” They didn’t move fast. The knot inside Will moved over his sweet spot and sent little thrills all through his body. “Oh, Hannibal!”

Hannibal was lost in himself; he held himself up with one shaking hand and covered his cries with the other. His cock leaked obscenely onto Will’s covers and he was on the edge of orgasm within seconds.

“Will, please.”

“Cum, Hannibal. You want it harder?”

“Augh, yes.” Hannibal shuddered and Will saw his head duck down as he jerked and convulsed against the bed.

Will had to follow, connected as they were and shifted around the toy, stroking himself furiously until he spilled hard over his fist with a whimpering cry.

The room smelled thickly of sex and lubrication. The pair of damp, panting bodies didn’t move for some time and when they did, it was with much effort.

“Careful.” Will cautioned as Hannibal lifted his face from the sheets. “Don’t move, I’ll take it out.”

Hannibal held back his grunt as the knot was gently eased from his ass. Fingers stroked lovingly around it, caressing the stretched, wet hole.

Hannibal turned onto his back as the toy slipped from Will’s body.

“That was amazing.” He sighed, shifting to curl up beside Hannibal.

“I agree.”

“You’re wrecked. I love it.” Will stroked Hannibal’s wet, mussed up hair. They kissed tenderly, equally tired, equally fucked out and equally loved.

“It’s not even my birthday.” Hannibal rasped.

“Nope. I’m just that generous.”

“I can see the appeal of your little dog toy, Will.”

“I told you, it’s hard to explain it in words.”

“Mmh, I agree. Though, I don’t think this one will fit in your sock drawer.”

“Probably not.” Will chuckled.

“I think it would be best if it came home with me.”


End file.
